bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Gone Lobster
Gone Lobster is the second half of the seventh episode from the third season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Inside Motato's lair, Motato is telling the Radishes that today is the day that they push the button, which is a big red button, which he calls the Button of Doom, and says that they will celebrate the town's certain doom with supper. The first Radish tells Motato that they have prepared for him a lettuce feast, but Motato tells him that he said 'Let us feast' and that he doesn't like lettuce. Officer Wedge then pops in and says, "You're not high on my list either" then leaves. Another Radish then tells the first Radish to get the fancy dish that they prepared, which the first Radish does, while Motato is happy because he loves fancy things. The second Radish then says, "Tonight, we dine on lobster!" just as two other Radishes lift up the metal cover on the tray, revealing a lobster, which starts to crawl away. Motato tells the lobster to run into his arms and that he will protect it. The lobster then jumps out at Motato, while the second Radish tries to catch it, but Motato catches the lobster before the Radish does and tells him, "There will be no lobster-catching! Nor will there be any lobster-cooking". When the second Radish asks why not, Motato answers that he wants the lobster for a pet, thinking the lobster to be adorable. The second Radish tries to remind Motato of the feast, but the lobster clamps his nose, which Motato laughs about, saying, "He clamped you!" Because of that, Motato decides to name the lobster Clampy, then starts fawning over how much he loves Clampy, then decides to have tea time with Clampy. The first Radish asks the second Radish why they don't just push the button, but the second Radish tells him that Motato is the only one who can push the button. Meanwhile, Mayor Archibald has been informed by LarryBoy about the button that Motato plans to push, before LarryBoy tells him that according to his spy network, "Motato's got a button that'll bring about a whole boatload of doom upon this town!" Mayor Archibald is surprised that LarryBoy has a spy network, though LarryBoy tells him that it's mostly just Jerry Gourd. On top of the table, Jerry is looking through a pair of binoculars, though he's looking through them the wrong way as he says, "Small world". Mayor Archibald asks LarryBoy what he can do and if he needs his expert nunchucking skills, as he pulls out a pair of carrot nunchucks and starts spinning them, but accidentally hits himself in the face. LarryBoy tells Mayor Archibald that he needs him to be his lookout before running off, while Mayor Archibald is a bit disappointed. Back at Motato's lair, Motato is having a cup of tea with Clampy, before Brad the Radish comes up to him and tries to tell him about the button, but Motato is more enamored with the way that Clampy is holding the tea cup in his pincer. Brad once again tries telling Motato that the plan is in jeopardy, but Motato tells him that he doesn't care about the button, but he does have a new plan, which Brad begs Motato to tell him what it is and that they will enact it immediately. Motato then tells the Radishes to go to the store and get some lobster snacks and a little vest, asking the Radishes if they are writing this down. The Radishes are a little bit uncertain, though one of them writes down what Motato said, before Motato also says that he wants them to get a little mustache for Clampy so that he looks like him and that it will be so fun. The Radishes are looking over a blueprint that has a picture of Motato, Clampy, and LarryBoy on it, as Brad shows them Figure 1, which is that they can push LarryBoy into their plan to push Figure 2, which is the button, then says that there is a problem, Figure 3, which is Clampy. However, another Radish mistakes Clampy for a scorpion, though another Radish thinks that it's a tarantula, but Brad corrects them that it's Clampy the lobster, who's gotten in the way of their evil button-pushing plans. The other Radish asks Brad if he would like to draw him a better lobster because he's pretty good, but Brad turns him down, then tells the other two Radishes that what he wants them to do is secretly kidnap the lobster and get rid of it, then they pin it on LarryBoy. The other Radish asks Brad that if they steal the lobster, won't Motato get mad? Brad confirms this, saying that Motato will get really mad at LarryBoy and that he will get back on track with the evil plan and that he must push the button. Motato is laughing at Clampy now sporting his new mustache, then tells Clampy that he looks so sophisticated with a mustache. Motato then leaves with Clampy, just as the Radishes peek out from behind the chair, Brad telling the other Radishes that he'll distract Motato while they snatch the lobster. The other Radishes confirm the plan as they both pull out nets while Brad goes to see Motato, who then puts Clampy in a toy truck and controls the truck with a remote. Brad then comes up to Motato and tells him that he needs him to sign for an order of poisonous bear traps, while holding the clipboard in front of Motato, who tries to see what he's doing, just as the truck with Clampy in it rolls towards the other Radishes, but one Radish misses and nets the other Radish instead, while Clampy rolls past, before the other Radish nets the first Radish in retaliation. Motato tells Brad that he's busy, telling Clampy to ride and feel the wind in his antennae. Motato then controls the truck again, sending it back the way it came back towards the netted Radishes, before the truck gets sent flying in the air. Brad tells Motato that the lobster is not a playmate, but rather a dinner item, though Motato disagrees, then catches Clampy before he starts singing about how Clampy is his best friend and that there's no one quite like him. After the song ends, Motato now has Clampy tucked in bed, while bidding him good night and wishing him "sweet lobster-y dreams". Motato then leaves and turns out the light, but as soon as Motato has left, a fish hook suddenly lands in the tank that Clampy is in, which Clampy grabs, before he is lifted up out of the tank, thanks to Brad. Meanwhile, Mayor Archibald is surveying the entire town while looking through binoculars, before LarryBoy asks him over the radio if he sees anything. Mayor Archibald answers that he sees "nicely maintained streets, happy pedestrians, well-manicured shrubbery, and a boy eating ice cream". LarryBoy tells Mayor Archibald that he meant if he sees anything suspicious, Mayor Archibald about to say that he doesn't see anything out of the ordinary, but stops himself and says that he sees something completely weird, thinking that he sees a robotic pickle soldier from the future, but LarryBoy tells him that it's him, which causes Mayor Archibald to realize his mistake. LarryBoy suddenly tells Mayor Archibald to look on his left, where two Radishes get into their car, LarryBoy telling Mayor Archibald not to let them out of his sight. Mayor Archibald promises that he won't let them out of his sight, but ends up losing sight of them. LarryBoy looks to see the Radishes driving right towards him in their car while he is still in the Larrymobile and says that they're coming right at him, before he drives away, before the Radishes drive after him. Mayor Archibald is excited to see a chase, and that he's on the edge of his seat, but ends up falling over the edge of the balcony when he leans over and falls into a dumpster. Back in Motato's lair, Motato enters his throne room to bid Clampy a good morning and ask if they're ready for another day of glee, becoming surprised when he sees that Clampy is missing from his tank. Motato looks everywhere for Clampy, but can't find Clampy anywhere, before noticing a note on the floor, along with Clampy's mustache. Motato then reads the note, which reads, "Dear Motato, thank you for the delicious lobster dinner. Signed LarryBoy". After reading the note, Motato cries out Clampy's name in anguish, then tells the Radishes that it's a code red, which Brad is happy to hear. Motato tells Brad that they must find LarryBoy, Brad telling him that he already sent the others to find him, then asks Motato if they shall commence the plan, which Motato agrees to, saying, "Consider the plan commenced!" Motato then laments about what apparently happened to Clampy. Brad's cell phone then rings as Brad answers it, Chad the Radish telling Brad that they're in pursuit of LarryBoy. The chase continues, the Larrymobile and the Radishes' car zooming past Ichabeezer, who is taking Rooney for a walk, when the tailwind from both vehicles causes Ichabeezer and Rooney to switch places, Ichabeezer now at the end of the leash and Rooney now holding the leash. Brad tells Motato that they've located LarryBoy, Motato telling Brad to bring the button because "it's time for some doom!" LarryBoy still continues driving in the Larrymobile, the computer telling him to try a 90 degree evasive maneuver, which LarryBoy decides to do, but all the maneuver does is distract the Radishes before they resume the chase. LarryBoy asks the computer if there's a less-nauseating manever, just as Motato and Brad drive up to the scene in their segways. LarryBoy is surprised to see Motato, before swerving away, but stops when he sees the flower truck blocking his path, just as Motato and the Radishes surround him. LarryBoy gets out of the Larrymobile and is about to face off against the Radishes, when he is suddenly jumped by Motato who angrily blames LarryBoy for eating his Clampy. LarryBoy tries proclaiming his innocence, but Motato angrily says that he'll teach LarryBoy a lesson then tells the Radishes to bring him the button, while LarryBoy tries telling Motato not to do it and for him to explain. Unfortunately, it is too late, as Motato then jumps onto the button, which causes the computer to say, "One minute to certain doom". Motato tells LarryBoy that he brought doom upon the whole town, while calling him a "best-friend-eater". LarryBoy tries to explain, before Brad tells Motato that they gotta leave or they'll be doomed too, but Motato tells him that "a life without Clampy is a life of doom anyhow!" The computer then says that they will all be doomed in thirty seconds, while Brad tells Motato to suit himself before getting onto his segway and driving away. However, LarryBoy uses his Super-Suction Ear to bring Brad back to him, while telling him to explain this first, at the same time that Pa Grape holds up Clampy. Motato is happy when he sees that Clampy is still alive and well, while Pa explains that the Radishes put Clampy in his lobster tank, but Brad tries to pass it all off as a lie, but Pa says that he has photos, videos, fingerprints, DNA, a taped confession, and they left their socks at his store. Motato is angry that the Radishes have betrayed him, just as the computer says that there are ten seconds left until certain doom, which prompts the Radishes to run away in a panic. However, Motato picks up the car and throws it to block the Radishes' path, which LarryBoy is surprised to see, saying that he didn't know that Motato could throw cars, which causes Motato to realize that his love for Clampy has given him "unfathomable strength". The computer counts down the seconds from three, until there are zero seconds left and that they are now doomed, but Motato says, "Worchestershire sauce", which acts as the kill code to the button and causing the computer to say, "Doom deactivated! Have a nice day!" Brad is in disbelief about this, before Motato explains that "Worchestershire sauce" is the secret phrase to disable the doom device then adds that he may be bad, but he's not going to doom his Clampy. Officer Wedge has arrested the Radishes and Motato as well, though Motato asks Officer Wedge if he could have just a moment with his lobster. Motato tells Clampy that he has not been a good guy then says that if anyone deserves a good guy, it is Clampy. Motato then holds Clampy up in front of LarryBoy, while explaining what LarryBoy does, then gives Clampy to LarryBoy while telling him to take good care of him, which LarryBoy promises to do. Motato is still saddened, before being led to the police car by Officer Wedge, while Motato says that he wishes he had chosen to be a good guy, before getting into the police car. After Officer Wedge drives away, LarryBoy tells Clampy that he's safe with him. Mayor Archibald has seen everything, cheering that LarryBoy has done it again, but ends up losing his balance and falling off the couch. Characters *Larry/Larry-Boy *Motato Fun Facts Real World Explanations * Worchestershire sauce (sometimes shortened to worcester sauce) is a fermented liquid condiment of complex mixture. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:Larry-Boy episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Motato